


Demons

by troubledsouls



Series: alienkin!josh [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: otherkin character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.”</p>
<p>AKA Josh wants to go to space.</p>
<p>(this turned into more than i thought it would)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

"Dude."

Josh turned around from his dreaded-circle-of-demon-summoning and smiled. "Hi Tyler!"

"No demons!" Tyler said, grabbing Josh's shoulder.

"Why not?" Josh whined.

"Because this is getting ridiculous!"

"But they might help me reach aliens!"

"They all think you're crazy, though."

"But I gotta reach my kin!" Josh grinned at Tyler with sparkling eyes. "If demons exist, then aliens have got to!"

Tyler smiled. "Alright."

"Can I please summon another demon! Maybe this one will help me!"

"Maybe later, that would've been the tenth one this week."

Josh pouted, looking up at Tyler with pleading eyes.

"Next week, Jish."

"Fine."

\----

Next week Josh was summoning another demon, under Tyler's careful supervision.

_"What do you want, human?"_

"One, I'm not a human, two, I wanna go see aliens with a spacesuit that could support me there!" Josh said excitedly.

The demon laughed. _"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah!"

_"I'm not strong enough to do that. I don't think any of us are."_

Josh's face fell.

_"You'd have to ask angels for that kind of shit, anyways."_

"How do I ask an angel?"

_"Figure it out."_ The demon laughed and disappeared.

Josh was on the verge of tears.

"Hey... Jishwa, we'll figure out how to summon an angel, we'll get you to your kin." Tyler said, hugging him gently.

Josh looked up at Tyler hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah."


End file.
